DragoRomeo y Julieta
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: Por favor... No dejes que seamos Romeo y Julieta... No me dejes... .- Luce... Eres una tonta te dije que no hicieras nada. Han escuchado la típica historia de la princesa que es salvada por su apuesto príncipe quien mata al Dragón, pero que pasa si en realidad la Princesa es Julieta, El Dragón es Romeo y el Salvador es el villano?


Los cuentos se cumplen y siguen un patrón, el final feliz típico donde la princesa se casa con su salvador y el pobre villano muere o se arrepiente de sus pecados… Estoy harta de todo esto, para todos soy la frágil princesa que corre a esconderse del dragón que resguarda su castillo pero… El Dragón es el único que ha estado para mí… El me intenta proteger… Como odiarlo?

En el mundo de los cuentos si no cumples con tu función eres eliminado y reemplazado en tu historia y… Yo no deseo esto para mí… Quiero vivir junto a la persona que realmente amo no ha un desconocido que asesino al único que le importaba.

Naci con mi futuro escrito, todo decidió por alguien más y yo solo tengo que obedecer mi "Destino".

Desperté en mi amada torre, para los lectores yo no conozco el mundo exterior además de mi torre pero eso es mentira una vil mentira, el dragón no es malvado… El solo me protege y tengo miedo… Demasiado miedo.

He leído mi historia miles de veces y se el final que se acerca, el "Salvador" Matara a mi amado Dragón, una idiotez completamente, Natsu sabe esto el mismo me ha dicho que no le preocupa morir mientras yo pueda ser feliz.

Es un idiota, como seré feliz sin él? Es lo único que tengo en mi mundo creado por alguien más.

Todas las noches, antes que mi actuación comience el me lleva a recorrer el mundo, quiere que lo conozca y me enseña lo bueno y lo malo, en su lomo puedo acariciar las nubes como un dulce algodón, me ha dado ha probar frutos que nadie conoce.

.- Luce ves esa estrella?

.- Si, Que tiene?

.- Esa eres tú, tiene tu misma sonrisa, tal vez en algún futuro nos vuelvan a escribir pero juntos.

Mi tiempo junto a el es un Paraíso, lo malo llega al salir el sol haciendo que comience el telón, el se vuelve feroz y arisco pero al atardecer siempre me pide disculpas.

Yo lo amo, no quiero el caballero perfecto para mi futuro mi dragón es perfecto para mis ojos, por eso… No dejare que nadie más me tenga.

El entregarme a mi amado dragón es la locura más grande que he cometido en mi vida, cuando lo descubran de seguro nos decapitan a los dos frente a todos los del cuento, tengo miedo pero soy feliz así.

Mi historia no quiero que sea como la de Romeo y Julieta pero a este paso tomara ese rumbo, no quiero morir pero tampoco quiero vivir, debo elegir entre una de las dos y sé que me terminare lastimando en ambas, desearía ser la cenicienta y poder escapar junto a mi amado.

Lo que mas temía ha pasado, a lo lejos puedo visualizar la figura de mi "Salvador" He visto retratos de él, he leído nuestra historia u podría distinguir la dorada armadura en cualquier sitio.

Mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente, miro a Natsu preocupada y el tan solo me sonríe, comienza el show y solo puedo mirar como asesinan a mi amado.

La lucha entre ambos comienza y no puedo resistirlo, a la mierda la bella historia de la princesa que espero a su salvador en una torre y que luego se casan y tienen mil hijos por día, yo no quiero eso para mi vida MI vida.

Salto por la ventana en el momento del clímax de la historia, mi salvador sostiene su espada apuntando al corazón de mi humilde Dragón.

.- ALTO… Por favor… Alto. Natsu abre sus ojos como platos, sabe lo que planeo y que terminara mal para ambos y es egoísta de mi parte pero no puedo permitirlo.

.- Luce no…

.- Que sucede mi amada? Odio su forma de hablar y el modo en que dice mi amada, tan solo Natsu me lo puede decir.

.- No mate al dragón. Me mira extrañado y baja su espada, quiere una explicación y se la daré ahora mismo.

.- Amo ese Dragon y me complacería bastante que tomara sus cosas y se vaya lejos. Ahora el abre sus ojos como platos, está furioso lo puedo sentir a distancia.

.- No comprendo las locuras que dice mi amada, de seguro este Dragón le lavo el cerebro.

.- El Dragón es el único que ha estado para mi, donde estaba usted todo este tiempo? Apunta su espada hacia mí y Natsu se inquieta.

.- Volveré al reino con la princesa, usted se casara conmigo y seré el Rey de todo esto porque así está escrito en el libro. Entierra su espada en mi Amado Dragón y el grita con horror, caigo de rodillas y comienzo a llorar.

.- Luce… Eres una tonta… Te dije que no hicieras nada… Te amo.

.- Yo igual, Natsu por favor no cierres los ojos, no me dejes sola.

Le cuesta respirar y no puedo seguir así, Sting me toma en brazos y me coloca en su hombro decidido que ahora soy suya.

.- STING suéltame, morirá.

.- Esa es la idea mi princesa. Comienzo a hacer más fuerza e intentar salir de su agarre pero el autor me creo débil, nada puedo hacer, una loca idea atraviesa mi cabeza… Romeo y Julieta… Si el autor deseo un final feliz no se lo daré, tomo la espada que cuelga de su espalda y la clavo en mi costado, el dolor es insoportable pero aun así la entierro mas.

.- Sting puedes irte a la mierda tu y tu linda historia pero no te la daré… Feliz final "Rey".

Despierto sobresaltada, miro a Natsu a mi lado durmiendo tranquilamente y puedo al fin soltar el aire que retuve, una pesadilla que me pareció tan real.

.- Natsu.

.- Mmm? Aun esta medio dormido y sonrió mientras acaricio sus cabellos, deberíamos estar en el gremio pronto.- No dejes que seamos Romeo y Julieta si? Me mira extrañado y luego comenzó a reír, será idiota.

.- Luce habíamos dicho que no beberías JAJAJAJA.

.- UFF Idiota, me voy.

.- Espera Luce, no ven aquí. Me doy la vuelta y lo beso en toda la cara, parece sorprendido pero luego me corresponde, amo a este idiota.


End file.
